Naruto-kun
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: Hinata and Naruto meet for the first time since the war. NARUHINA ONE SHOT LEMON. Rated MA
**HHL Here. Here's a one shot Lemon for Hinata and Naruto. Tell me what you think. I was going to make this much different but here is what it turned into to! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" A seventeen year old Hinata stood in the newly completed grocery store in Konoha.

Naruto locked his gaze with her own. It had been at least a month since the war ended. The moment felt like it was one that lasted years. Hinata felt his arms around her waist before she even realized she had flung herself to him.

He smelled the same as he had during the war. He had always had the same musky smell, even while they were both children in the academy. SHe pressed her face into his neck, relishing in the warmth of his skin. He was safety.

"I missed you so much. How was your trip to Iwa?"

Naruto flashed her a dazzling white smile. The smile always made Hinata melt inside. "I missed you too. The trip went fine. Obito is completely destroyed. We're safe."

He squeezed her tight against his body. He was toned. Hinata had always noticed this. Ever since he came back to the village little over a year ago. It all felt like it took more than a year. "We're safe, now."

They stayed embraced for a few more moments before Naruto pulled away. Hinata could see how much he hadn't wanted to. "Naruto-kun. Would you like to accompany back to my apartment. I moved away from the manor last week. Perhaps you could stay for supper?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan. Anything for you." He picked up the basket she had been carrying, and helped her sort out the rest of her groceries.

They arrived at a set of nice apartments about a ten minute walk from the store. It was built by an obvious wood style jutsu. Hinata suddenly felt nervous, and she fiddled with her keys to pull them out and get them into the lock of her door.

Once inside, she turned the light on and led Naruto into the kitchen space. There, they began sorting through the bags and putting up the food in different cupboards or the refrigerator. For the first time in what felt like years, Naruto and Hinata were alone together.

Hinata just finished shutting a cabinet when Naruto spoke, his voice deep. "Hinata, I never answered your confession, did I?"

"Oh, you really didn't have to." She went red, and avoided looking at him. "And you don't need to say anything about what happened with your chakra in the war either."

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't want to, Hinata. Let's talk about it over supper. Let me take you out somewhere." Naruto had taken a step closer to her, and he went to touch her, but pulled his hand back at the last moment. "Please say yes."

"Of course. " She finally looked him in the eyes. Naruto wasn't the same childish boy from years ago. No, in his shoes stood a fully mature man. Her breath left her as she took in how much the war had changed him. How much the war had changed them all.

He grinned. "Great. Why don't you go change? Something you can walk in."

Hinata glanced towards her bedroom, and then nodded. She left to go change. A few minutes later she came out in a pink short sleeved shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. She was wearing a grey skirt and sandals. She nervously twisted her hair between two fingers, wondering if Naruto actually did find her attractive.

The smile on his face was reassuring. "Lets go, Hinata-chan. I want to take you somewhere special first."

He took her hand and drug her out of the apartment. She barely had time to lock her door before being pulled away and down the path that lead out to the wooded hillside.

"Where are we going?" She asked after they were past the village check point. There was a sense of exhilaration about Naruto taking her away. It reminded her of their first meeting after he left with Jiraya. He had asked her to go with him. It was all a misunderstanding though.

Naruto bellowed a great laugh. "Be patient. You'll see."

They came to a small alcove that had a small lake with a rock face on one side.

"Do you remember Hinata?"

Hinata frowned. "No? Am I supposed to?"

"I doubted it." He led her out into the water. It was just past ankle level. "The first time I saw a goddess, I saw her dancing naked under the moonlight in a very similar place."

His smile grew as her face reddened. "How.. How did you know that was me, Naruto?"

"I figured it out when you sacrificed yourself for me. Thinking back, I don't know how I could have missed it. You always were beautiful."

Naruto snagged her lips, his eyes closed. It was a soft kiss, but Hinata found herself wanting more than just a peck. She hesitantly allowed her lips to part, and Naruto took that for what it was worth. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to dart along her bottom lip.

Hinata moaned. She didn't know why but it left her in a moment of pure bliss. He was her heaven. She mimicked him, slowly letting the kiss deepen. Her tongue explored his mouth, and Hinata found herself pressing up against him, trying to kiss him more. His hands moved to her hair, tugging it slightly.

He moved his kissed away from her lips. She let out a small whimper, but it soon turned into a gasp and Naruto pressed a wet kiss against her neck. The kisses trailed up her jaw before sucking on her earlobe. That drove her further than crazy. She felt dizzy. It was a good dizzy.

"Naruto-kuunn." Hinata dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Naruto pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too."

With a deep blush settling her cheeks Hinata made a decision. "Do you want me to show you what I was doing that night when you found me out in the water?"

"You don't have to. Hinata, I didn't bring you here to do that. I promise" A look of fear crossed his eyes, and Hinata knew that Naruto had only brought her here to accept her feelings. That strengthened her resolve.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. I'll show you." She stepped out of the water and went to remove her outershirt. Once it was gone, she was left in the tight black undershirt that hugged her breasts in a sensual way, and her skirt. "I love you. I always have and I want to make you happy."

Naruto moved out of the water, his pants bulging already. Hinata felt slightly shaky, wondering why on earth she wanted him to see her. Why she needed to see him. Naruto came close and looked her straight in the eyes. He nodded to her.

Hinata pulled of the shirt, and dropped her skirt. This left her only in a pair of black, lacy lingerie. Her figure was short and petit, but what she lacked in size she made up for in how well endowed she was. Her breasts were spilling out of the D cup bra. With a nerous hand she unclasped the material. It sprang from around her and drooped to join the other clothes. All that was left was her panties now.

Naruto was staring at her now. His eyes moved across her, and she knew he was taking in her creamy skin, and her breasts. He was particularly watching the way her breasts subtly bounced with each movement she made. Hinata felt her womanhood begin to grow warm. Her panties slid past her ankles, and Hinata moved close to Naruto.

She gently began pulling at his T-shirt. Naruto took it off as quick as he could. Hinata had barely anytime to admire the muscles of his abdomen before he pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away after a moment, lingering just long enough to enjoy the fell of his skin pressed against her.

"Come here." She took his hand and led him down to the lake. The sun was getting low in the horizon by this time. Hinata took a few steps until she was in the middle of the lake, the water was about hip level. She closed her eyes, and began to make a few hand symbols.

After a moment she began moving in a way that made it look like some sort of intricate dance. Water followed each of her hand movements, grazing her body. The dance force her breasts to bounce, and therefore her nipples hardened from the attentions. She kept her tirade up for several long minutes, before she drew her gaze back to Naruto.

His pants were definitely pulling taunt now. They looked ready to burst at their seams. Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him out to where she was.

She bowed her body, and fought to undo the button and zipper on his pants. Her face went even more blazing in the late afternoon lighting as she pulled his jeans to his knees. Hinata glanced up at Naruto. She disregarded his curious glance, and pulled his boxes down to pants.

Her hand barely touched his member when he let out a loud gasp. Hinata couldn't help but smirk. She led him a bit farther out, and found a small grassy ledge that he could sit on. It was in a shallower part of the water, so the moment she forced him to sit, she dropped to her knees.

"Is this Okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was kneeled between his legs, and hand on his inner thigh.

He nodded. She quietly pushed her breasts around his member, and she felt it stiffen after a moment. Her nipples started to harden again. She moved her breast up and down the shaft of his cock, only encouraged by the small grunts and sighs he made.

Hinata pressed her breasted all the way down his shaft, and too the head into her mouth. Precum immediately filled her mouth. Her own womanhood felt a surge of wetness. Hinata transitioned from using her breasts to using her mouth, and soon she was bobbing up and down as far and as fast as she could. Naruto's moans only made the wetness between her legs drip.

She wasn't sure how she could feel better until one of his hands reached down and grasped her nipple.

"Hinata, you should stop soon. I don't want to cum all over you." She looked up at him, nodded and began to stand. He just pulled her into a kiss. Naruto switched their positions so that she was the one sitting on the ledge. He resumed the kisses from earlier, starting them at her collar bone. They led down to her breast, and then took one nipple between like lips.

"Narutooo" Hinata moaned his name so loud that it echoed though the small clearing. One of his hands went lower and flipped between her wetness. Hinata squirmed from the amount of feelings he sent through her body. He inserted on finger into her, and began pumping in and out of her. Hinata only began to moan more and more frequently.

He pulled out long enough to insert a second finger inside of her. Hinata felt like her head was all the way in the stars. He pulled his lips off of her erect nipple, only to catch the other one in his mouth. He began pumping his fingers rougher into her, adding a third finger after a few moments.

He pulled his fingers out of her wetness, and stood up in front. "Fuck, Hinata. I need you."

His hands met her hips, and pushed her farther back on the ledge. Then Naruto climbed so that he was on top of her. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm yours." Hinata pushed her hips up and pressed against his member as best she could.

Naruto took no extra moments to kiss her, and line himself up along her entrance. With one quick thrust he was mostly inside of her. Hinata had gasped, the pain was more of a soreness. It hadn't hurt nearly as much as she expected.

"Oh Kami." Naruto pulled almost out, before slowly thrusting back into her. Hinata had her hands clamped on the grass surrounding them. It was all that kept her moaning out loud. The thrusts grew quicker the more Hinata felt his member grow inside her. By the time he was completely hard, the thrusts were rough and deep.

Naruto pressed deeper still, finally filling her with his entire member. Hinata couldn't keep in her moan that time. Naruto was thrusting faster still. He thrusted hard into her, and Hinata felt her insides clamp up and liquid wash out between her legs. Naruto only muttered, as if trying to hold back his own orgasm.

Hinata wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips as close to hers as she could. She could feel his cock filling her frame. She could feel it throb inside, and without and words Naruto began to thrust harder and faster before he suddenly slowed and pumped his seed into her womb.

The orgasm filled her and when it had filled her completely, it poured out of her womanhood. It had been too much for her body to take, but Hinata felt a surge of pride at making him come with such vigor. "I love you Naruto-kun."

She was still feeling slightly horny from the juices in her body, but she was honestly completely content to stay there with Naruto on top of her for the rest of her days.

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto kissed her forehead before he pulled out of her and went to find their clothes. It was already dusk. "We should probably head back into town."

Hinata felt herself mumble something, but she did get up and find all of her clothes. Her legs were smeared with Naruto's cum, but at this moment in time, Hinata wouldn't have it any other way.

"Does this mean we're together?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. It does."


End file.
